Why I Couldn't Stay Away
by Peeta'sBabe16
Summary: He was there for me all the time. Every day, every minute, every second. Why I couldn't was a mystery. But when you live in a cruel and foul district, its hard to fall for someone. It took me forever but I eventually. He never doubted me once. And that why I couldn't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, hello, welcome to my new story. This story is another version on how Peeta and Katniss could have gotten together, without the Hunger knows Gale still, and is still friends with Madge. Now, I'm not going to keep going because I hate being a spoiler. Trust me, I've done it before and it didn't end pretty...but anyways, this is my new story. Enjoy!**_

Most of the time people realize that not all the world is good, but dreams still live. And sometimes they come true, with hard work, dedication, and well some luck along the way. Sometimes I think I got lucky, or I wouldn't have the man I love next to me, holding me like I'm his most prized possesion. You would think after all we went through he would have given up on me, and well he didn't. He's there every single day, every hour, every second just me and our family. Maybe just maybe, I am lucky to have to have him. Oh yes, I am so lucky. And it all started on a eventful day in District 12...

Chapter 1: How Did I End Up Here?

Rain hits our roof, sogging the interior in which for the millionth time I have patched the ceiling and it looks like after the rain, I will have to do that again. It's not like I do this often, its not easy earning money here in this district. And what can you do? If you weren't born merchant, you were pretty much screwed.

And yes, sadly we were born in the Seam.

To top it off, my mother can't even take care of us. She was completely depressed when my father died working in the mines. She just sat in a chair staring off into space, leaving us to fend for ourselves. Yes, I put on my big girl shoes and fed our family. Been doing since I was 11, to this day I'm 16, and will still keep going.

But we are okay, not all poor. Just some days are harder than others. I probably wouldn't be alive, if it weren't for a boy who saved me. Another faithful, rainy day long 5 years ago. And I'm here. And I never have had the chance to thank him. Yeah, I must be horrible.

He's the baker's youngest son. His name is Peeta Mellark, and you're probably thinking the same as me. He's a merchant, why would he even think of saving me? To this day, I have had no idea. But sometimes, I do catch him staring at me. I tend to look away, feeling ashamed at not even say thank you. What a piece of work I am?

My little sister, Prim, brings me out of my trance, "Kat, I'm hungry." I sigh and bring her in a hug and look at my game bag. Deciding whether to go out to this weather, and hunt. I say, "I'm going to go hunt." She cries, "No, no don't forget it. I can stand it." I let go of her and head for my father's jacket and lace up my boots. She begins yelling, "No, Katniss stop!" I ignore her pleading. She shouts to our mother, "Mother, stop her!" My mother makes a weak attempt to stop me, "Katniss, ju-just please-" I cut her off, "I'm doing what you can't do so don't stop me." With that, she bows her head in shame, and tells Prim quietly, "Primrose, come here." She begins sobbing, "No I'm sorry, it was my fault! Don't go I'm fine!" I stop her, and squat down to craddle her face in my hands, "No, Prim, you need food. And I will do everything to feed you. Its my job and I love you too much to see you like this okay?"

She nods and I say, "Calm down, go to sleep for a while. When you awake, I'll be back with food, to fill your belly with." She nods and I look at my Mother, "Keep care of her while I'm gone." She nods and took Prim to the room.

I prepare myself to go out into the rain. I step out, and the first I register is chilly air. I pull my jacket closer together and begin walking towards the woods. The wind is strong, and the rain feels ice cold. I ignore it and keep walking through the muddy pack, towards the woods. I enter through the hole in the fence and walk through the woods. I find my bow and arrows in the log I keep them in and walk the woods.

Throughout the whole rain and wind, I see no animals. I was expecting this, but I couldn't go home with nothing. There had to be some animal around, anything. I go to the snares and find nothing as well. I crouch down in defeat, tears threathening to spill. I can't go home like this. Then out of a miracle, I see a squirrel, and through all my desperation, I take it down through the eye in one swift motion.

I run to it and pick it up. Only one, and I know I need to trade to the baker. Maybe he can give me a half-loaf of bread at least. Anything for Prim. I walk back, my goal to make it to the bakery. I feel tired and defeated, but still standing.

I make it one piece, barely standing. Having some energy, I knock on the Mellark's back door. Who opens the door, is the last person I wanted them to see me like this.

Peeta Mellark, opens the door.

_**So, yes did you like? Or no? Or nah? Tell me, review! Favorite! Follow! There's the endless options! I would apprieciate it greatly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you've read my other story, you know I don't like to drag on Intro's sooooo guys here's chapter 2 of this story. Go read my other story called "You've Always Had My Heart." Its good.**_

Chapter 2: Generosity Will Always Be Charity For Me

Peeta looks at me and I freeze. He immediately yells towards the bakery, "Father, we need a towel, and a blanket!" He turns back to me and waves me to come foward, "Come in, Katniss." I stutter, "No-n-n-no, I-I-I-" He cuts me off by shaking his head and coming out and pushing me inside the bakery. As I climb the steps, I enter into the delicious warmth of the bakery. I shiver and Peeta closes the back door behind me. One of the other baker's son's say, "Come over here, Katniss. Take a seat. You need to warm up. What the hell were you doing out there? It's freezing!" I'm amazed at how these boys were treating her. She was used to merchant's cold stares. But these boys seemed to be as warm-hearted as the bakery itself.

Mr. Mellark comes back into the stairs, with towels and a blanket. He sees me and smiles, "Ms. Everdeen, what were you thinking? Barley, make her hot tea now." His oldest son, Barley, goes to the oven and settles the kettle to make tea. Peeta insists, "Katniss take a seat, please." I turn towards him, and he looks so concerned. Mr. Mellark gives me a towel and I take a seat. I am so confused, and look at them all staring at me. I finally snap out of my trance, "I just need to trade, Mr. Mellark."

He shakes his head, "No ma'am, you need some warmth and food. Peeta go warm her the cheese buns you made." He nods his head, and says, "Yes, father." His second-oldest son, Rye, unfolds the blanket and places it on me. I immediately feel how warm the blanket is. I grab the towel and unbraid my hair to dry it. I dry my hair and slip off my coat. I wipe my arms and wrap the blanket around myself tightly. Peeta comes back and hands me a plate of what I suppose are cheese buns. They look warm and golden. He says, "They're warm I hope you like them." I look up to see his face red, and I don't know if he is blushing, or its the heat in here. I say, "Thank you." Barley brings me tea and says, "Here be careful, its hot." I take the tea and take a sip.

The tea warmths my throat and I feel like my chest is alive again. I look at the cheese buns and look at the Mellarks', they all look at me waiting for something. I ask, "Did I do something wrong?" Mr. Mellark chuckles and answers, "No darling, they want you to taste the cheese buns." I respond, "Oh." I grab a cheese bun, and take a bite. And god, I felt like I was eating the finest food in the world. I let out an involuntary moan, closing my eyes, "Hmmmm." The Mellark brothers go crazy.

"Why?! That's not fair!" Rye yells. Barley pouts, "Peeta always wins, that is not fair, you're cheating or something." Peeta raises his hands in triumph, "What can I say? I make the best cheese buns in District 12!" Rye throws his apron on the counter, "I quit." The boys laugh, in which cause me to laugh as well. They look at me, and Rye smiles, "I made her laugh! I win over everyone!" Laughter fills in the bakery again. As soon as we are done cracking up, Mr. Mellark says, "Well, Ms. Everdeen I would love if you stay here longer, but I assume you need to get back to your little sister, Primrose." I nod and he tells Rye, "Pack Ms. Everdeen, 7 cheese buns, 2 loafs of white bread, 2 loafs of wheat bread, and a pack of golden crackers." Rye nods and gets to packing. My mouth drops at everything, he's giving me. I immediately protest, "Mr. Mellark this is not necessary. I'll I have is one bloody squirrel. If for one moment you think, I will take your pity, I-" He cuts me off, "Ms. Everdeen, this is not charity, this is trade. I want that squirrel and were trading bread. You will not change my mind, and if you choose not to take it. I will send Peeta to give it to your mother."

I'm suprised at his reaction and just nod. Rye gives me the bag full of food and my eyes begin to tear up. Rye places a hand on my shoulder, "For putting food on our table." I gasp, I didn't know they depended on my hunts. Barley says, "For being so brave to go out on a storm to get food for your family. You have balls, Katniss." Peeta smacks his arm and says, "Barley! Uhhh... for being a caring person, Katniss." I look at this family and say, "Thank you. For everything." Mr. Mellark says, "Our pleasure. Anything for the Everdeens." I look at him and see through his eyes, knowing he is thinking of my mother.

He orders, "Peeta, grab the umbrella, and walk Ms. Everdeen home. This storm isn't getting better, and I don't want her alone out there." Peeta nods and heads for the umbrella upstairs. Mr. Mellark says, "Pleasure of having you here, Katniss. You should come around sooner. My boys need some company sometimes. Someone to show them up." I smile and thank him again, "Thank you, Mr. Mellark." He waves me off and Peeta comes down, coat and everything. Carrying an umbrella and another coat in his hand.

He hands me the coat and says, "Please put it on, your coat looks soaked to the cloth." I smile and slip it on, instantly knowing it will keep me warm. I wave good-bye to all and exit the bakery with Peeta. He closes the bakery behing him and opens the umbrella. We begin to walk in a comfortable silence. He sees me struggling with the bag and asks, "Want me to hold it for you?" I nod shyly, asking for help is usually the last thing I do. He grabs it and balances the umbrella with the bread easily.

As we cross the line between the Seam and the Town, I take a look at Peeta's face, and not see disgust, but I see fascination written all over his face. Why would Peeta be fascinated about the Seam? I have noticed Peeta is different from other town people. As we get closer, and closer to my home, I dread Peeta will change his mind about us.

_**So I know this is different but it will get better trust me, just keep waiting. "Keep holding on, cause you know I'll make it through, just stay strong, because you know him here for you, here for you." -Avril Lavigne. Keep in touch guys. Review! Follow! Favorite! See you guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So guys I barely have followers for this story. Will you please follow this story please? Don't be like this guys, I love feedback. But like I said no drag on, read the next chapter enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Why Is He Like This?

Peeta and I arrive at my home. I hesitate and say, "Okay, thanks for bringing me. You should get going." I try getting the bag from him, but he dodges me. "No, it's unpolite to let a girl enter her house alone." he states. He knocks on the door and I panic. "Umm, no! It's fine, I'm home, Peeta. You can go home, now!" He shakes his head and smiles. My mother opens the door confused on who can be out here in this weather. She sees me and Peeta and smiles.

"Why hello, I see you brought Katniss home! Come in! It's freezing out there." she says politely. I bow my head in shame for what Peeta might think our home is. But the look on his face, makes him seem so happy to be here. He closes the umbrella as I enter the house first. He comes in after me and closes the door. Prim sees me and comes over running. "Katniss, your safe!" I catch her into a hug and say, "I'm perfectly fine, Prim."

Peeta clears his throat, and extends his hand to my mother. "Peeta Mellark, Mrs. Everdeen. Bakers youngest son." She smiles and laughs, "Of course, who doesn't know you Peeta? Your such a wonderful boy." His cheeks flush in red and he answers, "Why thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." She asks, "What's in the bag?" He answers, "Bread, from Katniss' trade with my father. I volunteered to carry it for you." She smiles and takes it from him and says, "Why that is much bread." He looks at me and says, "Well, it was a fair trade." I look down and try to remember that this is not charity. Just generosity.

She turns to me, "I'm so proud of you, Katniss." I nod, and she walks to the kitchen table. Prim, as always adorable, comes up and extends her hand to Peeta. She says, "Hi, Peeta! I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim!" He grabs her into a hug and crushes her playfully. She squeals, and he lets go. "Nice to meet you, Prim." She giggles and he reaches to his pocket in the side of his coat, and takes out a brown bag. He gives her the bag, "These are for you." She reaches happily, and says, "Thank you. What are they?" He smiles and shrugs, "I don't know. See them yourself." She opens the bag and yells happily, "Cookies!"

I can't help at smiling how happy she is. She attacks Peeta with a hug and he smiles widely. She says through tears, "Thank you, I've never had cookies." He says, "I'll make sure you have one everyday." She quietly nods and repeats, "Thank you." She goes on with Mother and I say, "Peeta, thank you." He smiles and talks in the most soothing voice I have ever heard, "Anything for you, Katniss." Now I'm confused; why anything for me. I just hope it's because Peeta is so generous.

I say, "You should get going. A storm like that doesn't get any better." I take off his coat and hand it over to him. He shakes his head and says, "No, not at all. You keep it I have another one." I disagree, "No, take your coat Peeta." He shakes his head and says, "I want you to have it." Peeta's words are making me so confused. But before I can get my mind straight, he announces to my mother, "Mrs. Everdeen? I'm leaving already." She comes out and says, "Already? Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" I look at my mother wide eye, showing her not to push it. We barely have any food for ourselves.

Peeta senses my discomfort and says, "No, ma'am thank you, but I must get home soon. Some other time would be nice." She nods and Prim comes over to hug Peeta. She yells, "Bye, Peeta! Be careful!" He laughs, "I will Prim keep care. If the weather gets better tell Katniss to take you to the bakery, so you could get some cookies." She nods and turns to me, I say, "Thank you, Peeta." He turns towards my family, "Anything for the Everdeen's." Then he turns to me one more time, "Anything for you, Katniss." And with that he leaves my house, into the cold weather. He leaves me wondering why he thinks anything should be for me?

_**So you guys like or nah? Help me out, I like this. It's going good. "Afraid of what they might lose, might get scraped or they might get bruised. You could beg them, what's the use? That's why it's called a moment of truth." -Soldier by Gavin DeGraw. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I love reviews. I love followers. I love favorites. Do you want to be a nice person and do that for me? And like my story? I would love you guys here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Something's Gotta Give

Once Peeta leaves my mother looks at the bread. I take Peeta's coat and place on Prim. She shivers and then sighs. "It's so warm. Is this Peeta's?" I nod and she cuddles into it. My mom empty the bag onto the table, as I take a seat. Her eyes go wide, and asks, "How many squirrels did you catch?" I shrug and put my head in my hands. I answer in fustration, "One, bloody squirrel." She gasps, responding, "All this?" I nod and say, "They wouldn't let me leave without it. And if I would disagree, the baker was going to send Peeta to bring it over."

She nods and says, "Mitchell was always generous." I let the words slip out of my mouth easily, "He must have loved you a lot." Her head snaps up, but she acts as if she never heard me, "Yes, he did." She takes the bread and brews a tea. I retreat to my room to switch out of my wet clothes. I take in a new, clean shirt and trousers I wore the other day. As I leave the room I let the warm aroma of bread indulge me.

Once dinner is ready, we all sit and take a moment before digging in. Me having not eaten in 3 days just to make sure Prim did, takes the food carefully. I silently thank the Mellarks for the food I could never bring to the table.

At night, I layed on my side of the bed where Prim is snuggled against me, wrapped in Peeta's jacket. I thank him for providing my family with things we could not afford. I look at my mother sleeping in a comfortable position and figure out how can she sleep so well in our circumstances. I guess this is how you feel when you have to put food on the table everyday. I try to sleep, and when I do, I dream of blue eyes and golden hair. I dream of him.

Two weeks later

Today is Sunday. Me and Gale just came back from our hunt with a big haul. On our way back to the fence, I sense it's just an hour before sunset. We always go all day on Sunday, since Gale now works in the mines. He snaps me out of my thoughts, "I sense your not yourself lately, Katniss." He must be serious because he called me Katniss, not Catnip. He takes a few steps and then stops in front of me, "What's up, Katniss?" I sigh and honestly I have no idea what has been going on with me these couple of days. But I lie to Gale, "I'm fine, it's just it hard with Prim growing up and needing more things you know?" He seems to fall for it and smiles, "You can do it, Catnip. Hell, you could do anything you've ever wanted."

I smile and we continue to walk, but my mind occupies what I've really been thinking about. I've been thinking about Peeta, lately. Me and Prim have been over to the bakery, because everytime we go Peeta keeps his promise. Prim always has cookies, shows them off to her friends and then shares them. She belongs in the generous group of people. But I might be paranoid, but everytime we are there, I feel Peeta's eyes on me all the time. Not to mention, he always has cheese buns for me. I've learn to have a good conversation with him, and I did have some laughs with him.

*Flashback to last Friday*

_"No, no, Rabbits are not cute." I say laughing at Peeta. He chokes on his tea, and barks back mockingly, "Liar, they are adorable. You just hunt them that's all." I shake my head and he says, "They're are beautiful things in this world, Katniss. You just have to let them shine." I disagree with him, "No, there isn't Peeta. Everything is gray and boring." He shakes his head again and begins describing the world around us, "How about the light of a sunset? The flame of a fire? The dandelions that grow in the meadow? A mother deer tending to her little ones? The rosy cheeks Prim has? A beautiful, brave girl." I listen to the last sentence, and raise my head to his. He stares at me with such intensity, his blue eyes seem to change a shade darker. He places a hand over my own, and I feel a shock of electricity shoot through me. He says, "Katniss, there are beautiful things around you. Even when you look at your reflection, believe me Katniss, you're are beautiful." I feel my cheeks heat up and say, "I'm not beautiful." He nods, and I'm confused but his next words answer me. "You're right. You're not beautiful. You're are gorgeours. You're as radiant as the sun."_

I might be fooling myself to not say I am not falling for the boy with the bread.

So that was Chapter 4 guys. Stick around to see chapter 5. I highly recommend my other story guys, "You've Always Had My Heart" please guys read it. PLEASE! Follow! Favorite! Review! I would love you guys. Thank you to everlarkcheesebuns for reviewing every chapter of my other story. Love you! "If someone said years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong. I know better when you said forever, and ever. Who knew." -Who Knew by Pink. See you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So guys guess what? Here's Chapter 5! I know so exciting! Well here keep reading! Please guys I love reviews and followers. Don't judge the story please.**_

Chapter 5: This Is Not Right

It's not suprising winter is coming in already and not to mention it snows here in District 12. Its get colder and colder, which means we have to start getting ready for winter. After my haul, I decide to sell the last batch of strawberries that will grow until next summer to Mayor Undersee. It gives me a good reason to visit one of my only friends, Madge.

I walk towards the Justice Building where the Mayor resides and knock on the back door. A few moments later, Madge opens the door, and greets me. "Hi, Katniss! I haven't seen you in a while!" She was always the cheerful one, but her slightest fault was being shy. She tells me, "Come in!" I enter her house and close the door behind me. I follow her into a dining room and lay the strawberries for her father. She squeals, "Oh thank you, Daddy wants strawberries before they stop growing." I nod and she says, "So how you've been Katniss?" I shrug and say, "Good, just stalking up for the winter." She nods and says, "Katniss, you're different. What is it?" I stare at her like she has no idea of what she is talking about.

The real thing is that I have been different. I don't see life as dragging anymore and just because Peeta Mellark is changing my perspective on life. And I kinda hate him for that. I can't remember one person who is made me so optimistic, other than my father. So I just tell Madge, "I've been a little more optimistic, you know?" She smiles at me and says, "That is great, Katniss." I nod and tell her, "I have to leave. I have to trade at the bakery and then leave to see Prim at home. She came down with a cold." She nods and ushers to the counter. She hands me medicine and the coins she gives me for trade. "Here, consider part of the trade. Give her one spoonful of cold syrup everyday until she gets better." I nod at her generosity and leave her house.

I begin my walk to the Mellark's and feel giddy. Maybe it's because I'll see Peeta again. I go towards the back and knock twice. Thinking Mr. Mellark is going to open up, I find the witch of his wife in front of me. Mrs. Mellark spits, "What do you want, you filthy girl?" I take a step back, but don't show fear of her, "I'm here to trade with Mr. Mellark, is he here?" She growls, "No, go away. All you Seam kids are like this. Always asking for trade, for food. Can't you find it on your own? My husband is too soft." I'm offended by what she just said about the Seam, "Excuse me we are not as fortunate as Town people are. We actually work to put food on the table. What do you? Just lurk around and hit your boys?" I can tell I crossed a line I wasn't supposed to but I don't care at the moment this lady can burn in hell for all I care.

"What did you say?" she says menancinly. "What I do with my boys is none of your god damn business, you slut. Why don't you go lurk around for buyers who will buy your filthy, disgusting, body? I heard Cray's been after your ass for a few years now." Now I'm fully offended, but somebody comes to my rescue. Luckily, it's the person I was hoping for: Peeta.

He claims to his mother, "Mother, please leave Katniss alone. She is here for trade." She looks at him, "Don't tell me anything, Peeta. Get your lazy ass inside and keep working. I will deal with this filthy Seam girl. You're just like your father." I gasp but compose myself, "Thank the lord, he is like his father. Who would want to have your genes of cruelty?" I turn my back on her, and find it to be a big mistake.

Mrs. Mellark pulls me back by my hair and I stumble with her strength. She spits in my face and slaps me. I yelp in pain, but then feel a sudden jerking movement taking me away from the terror of her wrath. I feel a pair of hands on my hips and moving toward their back. Holding them behind me, he says, "Don't you dare lay another hand on her, Mother. Or I swear you will regret it." I look up to see Peeta protecting me from his mother. He looks back at me concerningly and she says, "Oh look what we have here? Are you sleeping with this disgusting human, Peeta?" He shakes his head, "You're a horrible woman. I hate having you as my mother." And she slaps him, hard.

He stumbles back some, holding me closer to him. But he stands his ground, and says, "I'm used to your hits, you can't hurt me. Leave her alone." She gets closer and hits him with a rolling pin this time, harder as well. He stumbles back more and I can't take it no more. The next swing she takes, I take the hit for Peeta. It blinds me with pain and I fall to my knees. The pain in my cheek is barely bearable, but it hurts me more to see Peeta on the floor, below me. She knock him out.

And then Mr. Mellark comes into view. "Maradeth, what in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" She turns to him, spitting out vicious words, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm putting them in their place." I move to Peeta and shake him, "Peeta? Peeta!" I'm scared she might have done something to him. I keep shaking him, "Peeta!" He looks at her and grips her wrist, "What has gotten into you?! You hit our son!" She fumes, "No son of mine hangs out with filthy Seam trash." This seems to infuriate Mr. Mellark, "You are dispicable. Get inside the bakery and go upstairs. This girl puts food on our table and you can't even respect that." She stands her ground, "No!" He stands his ground and pulls her into the bakery by force, "Get out of our sights!" She turns to him with fury in her eyes, "You will regret this, Mitchell."

Mr. Mellark comes toward me and Peeta. He tries to help me up but, I refuse. I flip Peeta over so his head is in my lap. I shake him, "Peeta, please wake up. Please wake up." But Peeta seems really unconcious. Mr. Mellark lifts my chin as the tears trail down my face. I never intended any of this to happen. I tell him, "I didn't want Peeta to get hurt he was just trying to protect me!" He nods and says, "I know darling, I'm worried about your face. We need to take Peeta to your mother." He turns backs and yells, "Rye!" Rye pops out quickly and yelps when he sees Peeta, "Peet! Whoa, what happend?" Mr. Mellark says, "No time for stories, we are taking him to Ms. Everdeen house." He nods and lifts up Peeta, using as much force as he can. Mr. Mellark yells at Barley and then he comes and we start moving towards my house. My mother is the next person I'm worried about.

_**So that was Chapter 5, some crazy crap or nah? But yeah I liked it, did you? So how 'bout them reviews, pleaseeee? Review! Follow! Favorite! Stay tuned for Chapter 6! "Hello, nice to meet you, where you've been? I can show you incredible things...Because baby I'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream." -Blank Space by Taylor Swift. See you guys next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! Hello kiddos here is my next chapter. Yes, yes, I love reviews. Yes.**_

Chapter 6: Spare His Life.

We arrive at my house in no time. I barge into my house, yelling orders to my mother, "Mom, clear the room!" She immediately acts and clears the room, while Mr. Mellark tells Rye to place Peeta on our couch. I'm afraid he's not waking, panicking I imform my mother, "Mom, it's Peeta, he's not waking up." She rushes over with a bowl of water and a towel in hand. Everyone moves out of the way. She checks his pulse and says, "He's knock out good. His pulse is low, but still going." She lifts up his eyelids, and announces, "He has minor trauma nothing affecting really other than him being knocked out a few hours, maybe might not even remember what happened." This is the mother I remember, the one that always goes in doctor mode.

She asks Mr. Mellark, "How many traumas like this has happened to him? Because this does not seem like the first time, Mitchell." She sounds a bit angry with him, as well as I would be. He stays quiet and looks down saying, "Seven." My blood boils and I don't take register of my actions, I lunge myself at Mr. Mellark. But luckily Rye catches me in the act so I don't touch him at all. I yell at him, "How dare you let her hit him like that?! What kind of father are you?! You can't even keep your child safe!" My mother silences me, "Katniss Everdeen! Your father would be so ashamed of you!" I get out of Rye grasps and say, "Don't you dare speak of my father! My Father! He would care to stop things like this! He would care for me!" And my mother goes silent, I know I shut her up. I turn to Peeta and kneel down. I take a look at him, and say, "He took two blows for me. I don't know why. I had to take the last one for him. I don't know why he did that."

Rye says, "Because he-" Mr. Mellark cuts him off by placing a hand and says, "Peeta, is very caring. He would do that for anyone." My mom comes in, "Mitchell, I'm sorry for what my daughter said." He shakes his head saying, "No, no, she is right I didn't do anything and I feel shameful. If there is someone here to honor is Katniss, is standing up for Peeta. Amazing daughter you have." She looks down and says, "He'll be okay he is a strong boy." He nods and says, "Oh I know he is. Too strong for my liking." Rye says quietly, "Oh little bro I wish you'd wake up quicker." I hold onto Peeta's hand.

My mother tells me, "Katniss you received an injury as well I believe you should rest." I shake my head, "No I'm staying here. I'm not gonna move until he opens his eyes." Rye then announces, "I'm gonna go back to the bakery." He goes up to my mother and shakes her hand, "Pleasure, to meet you Ms. Everdeen. Heard great things about you." She responds with a smiles, "My pleasure to meet you, Rye. I'll keep your brother safe here." He nods and leaves addressing his father to watch over Peeta.

When Rye leaves, Primrose takes her cue to wake from her nap. Her nose is red from her cold as she asks, "Katniss?" I get up and go to my little sister, I hug her. "Little Duck what are you doing awake?" She shrugs and asks, "Who's here?" She wipes her groggy eyes and opens them wide when she sees my bruise. "Oh my, Katniss you need that to heal, who did this to you?" I shake my head, "That doesn't matter." She shakes her head and looks behind me. Her eyes go even wider when she sees Peeta on our only couch. She shaker her head in disbelief, "Oh my lord, Peeta! Is he okay? Oh my god, Katniss is he alive?" She rushes over to him as I answer her questions, "Yes, he's just out cold." Mr. Mellark smiles at her exchange with Peeta, he says, "Seems like Peeta has many admirers." She nods and says, "Peeta is the nicest! He saves me from bullies, helps me draw, and gives me a cookie everyday."

I pat her head, and she goes with mother. I look over to Peeta and drag a chair over to sit next to him. Mr. Mellark sits there with a pained expression looking over his son's lifeless body. My mother comes in quietly, and tells Mr. Mellark, "Mitchell it's getting dark you should get home. Don't worry Peeta's safe with me, Katniss will be here the entire time. You should come back tomorrow." He nods and says, "Okay, thank you and Katniss I will be back tomorrow goodbye ladies." I nod and he leaves.

My mother announces later she's going to sleep. I nod and suddenly just the candles I lit illuminate the room. I sit in front of Peeta and brush his hair from his forehead. His eyebrow scrunches up, and I'm afraid he'd woken up. But he seems calm. I lean forward a bit to notice a scar when all of the sudden Peeta springs up eyes open, panting. But that's not the worse, as he springs up our lips collide into what you can say a kiss. His lips are soft against mine, when he lets go, he studies me carefully. Then asks, "Katniss, did you kiss me?"

_**So this is it! I leave you with a cliffhanger! Muahahahahahaha! Ok ok don't get mad. I'll update soon! You guys know I love reviews! "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'll guess I'll go I best -be on my way home. Ignorance is your new best friend." -Ignorance by Paramore. See you guys next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So yes, I know. I haven't updated. Yes, I know. I am a horrible person. But enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 7: A First Real Kiss.

First, thing my mind registers: slap him. And I do just that. My hand collides with his face and he yelps, pushing back with his palm on his face. He stops and says, "Owww, Katniss!" I freeze then come back to life, immediately registering what I did. "Oh my god, Peeta! I'm so sorry." He rubs his face and says, "Where am I?" I bite my lip and answer, "My home." His face softens and says, "Great. Why am I here?" I sigh, my mother was right when she said he would not remember. I respond catiously, "You don't remember?" He shakes his head and says, "I remember making bread and then bam, I'm kissing you. Which by the way, how did we end up like that?" I avoid the question by asking, "Peeta, how are you feeling?"

He blinks a few times and responds, "I'm good." I nod and get up as he asks, "Where are you going?" I look at him and say, "I'm going to call my mother to come check on you." He shakes his head and says, "No. Can you stay with me? I can't bear waking up your mother to check on me." I nod and look down and he sits up, making space for me on our only couch. I hesistate to slip in next to him, but I decide that the coldness is getting to me. I go over and sit next to him as he covers me with the blanket we had on him, I shake my head. "No, we put it on you." He shakes his head and says, "Fine, we can share it together." He covers us both with the blanket and breaks the silence. "Katniss, why are you so quiet?"

I shrug and answer truthfully, "I don't know what to say, you just woke up and-" He cut me off, "No, as in all the time. You're so quiet and shy and reserved. It's different." I really don't want to talk about it, because it leads to my father and my father is painful to remember. I respond, "I-I-I-" but what really will I tell Peeta. I put my head in my hands and he soothes my back. "Hey, sorry. Let's not talk about that. How about you tell me what happend to know I'm here?" I nod and compose myself. I answer quietly, "Your mother knocked you out."

He raises his eyebrows but doesn't look suprised. He adds, "Not the first time." I can't take the guilt no more. I tell him what happend. "I caused it. Your mother hit you because I wanted to trade. And I caught her at a bad time. And you came in to defend me, taking two blows I can never repay, Peeta. And I hate her for knocking you out. I'm so sorry, everything is my fault!" He silences me when he wraps his arms around me and pulls me toward him.

I freeze for the moment, but relax because I know it's Peeta. He shushes me and I suddenly begin crying. He says soothinly, "Nothing is your fault. You did everything right, you could never do anything wrong. I would do anything for you. Cry if you need to. I'm right here." And I do so. I cry long and hard against his chest. He rubs my back as my breathing slows down to leaving me with no tears. He then says, "Are you fine?" I nod. He nods as well and presses his cheek into my hair. He asks out of the blue, "Katniss, you still haven't told me why we were kissing?"

He has to be insisting, so I respond, "I'm the one to keep care of you and as I was checking something on your face, you woke up. Sat up and my lips smacked yours." He smirks, "So you didn't like kissing me?" I answer quickly, "No!" He chuckles, "No?" I answer warily, "Well, yes. I mean no. I mean... I give up." He laughs, such a merry sound of his and pulls my face to his. He leans forward until our noses touch. His breath tickles me when he says, "How about we make it right this time?" His lips connect to mine, and I'm sent into another world.

Peeta's lips are so soft against mine. They're are so sweet and tender, until he lets go. He asks, "How about now?" I whisper, feeling my cheeks warm, "Yes." He places one last kiss on my lips, and then hugs me closer to him saying, "Let's go to sleep." I nod and join him. I snuggle against his chest as he holds me. My eyes begin to droop when he says, "Our first real kiss." Thinking of that last thought, I fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, me and Peeta wake up to a voice. I open my eyes, and see Gale at the doorway with his hunting bag on. He frowns, "Well, look at this."

_**Well this was Chapter 7. I know I'm so sorry. I am horrible, and selfish, and brave, and kind, and honest. I am divergent, and YOU can't control me! Lol, but yeah. I will update now that I have holidays. See you guys. "Don't fuck with my love. I told she knows. Take aim and reload. I don't want to know that babe." -Don't by Ed Sheeran.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yes, yes, I know. Don't remind of how horrible I am. I hate myself for not having time. Well then read. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8: The War Has Begun

Gale looks at me then at Peeta repeatedly. I respond truthfully, "Why are you here, Gale?" He shrugs and says the next statement making me guilty, "Well you know it's Sunday, and we always hunt together on Sundays. And since you didn't appear this morning, I thought you were sick and well I came to see if you were okay, but I see that you are more than okay." I wince and sit up. I respond, "Sorry I was taking care of Peeta, we talked some when he woke up, and we fell asleep. Right, Peeta?" I look over to him nod slowly, eyeing Gale the whole time.

Gale asks, "In each others arms?" I nod and say, "Yes, we were talking and we fell asleep." He grits his teeth and says, "Katniss may I talk to you, outside?" I'm confused, but follow him. Before I leave out the door, I turn to Peeta and say, "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." He smiles at me, "Already did." I grin back at his response, when Gale yells, "Katniss!" I run over to him.

I reach him as he stands with his arms folded. I ask, "What?" He points at my house, "What is the bakers son doing in your house? Where is your mother? Why was he holding you?" I'm taken aback by the last question. "Calm down, Gale. He was hurt. My mother probably is still asleep. And I said we fell asleep." His jaw squares and says, "Sure, you actually want me to believe what you just said." I take a step back, "Are you calling me a liar?" He shakes his head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Come with me. We need to hunt." He takes my arm and I shake him off me, "Let me go. I need to go with Peeta. I'm still taking care of him."

That sends Gale in a fit. "What?" he asks. "What the hell did you just say?" He takes a step towards me closing a small space between us. His breath is right on my face, "Are you actually choosing that Townie over me?" I push him off me and say, "Lay off, Gale!" He moves forward again, and catches my arm, "Don't leave me hanging, Katniss! Answer me!" I yell, "Let me go!" A voice behind me suprises me, "Hey! Let her go!" I turn my head to see Peeta, fists on either side of him and my mother outside watching the issue.

Gale turns to him and says, "Leave Townie, this isn't your business." He steps closer and says, "Townie? Really? She's everything having to do with my business. Let her go or else." Gale stares at him hard and says, "Okay." He lets me go roughly, and I step back. Peeta catches me and asks, "Are you okay?" I nod and turn to Gale. I tell him, "This Townie saved my life. And he's not like the rest, Gale. He cares!" He smiles and says, "Ahhh... You care about him?" I'm baffled on what I need to say. I stay quiet and then respond, "Yes, I do. Now please leave you've made everything worse." He looks at Peeta and says, "This isn't over Townie. This isn't over."

He leaves and I turn to Peeta. I respond, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what happened to Gale right now. He's never like this." Peeta comes over and rubs my arms. "Let's go inside most are watching us. And I know you don't like it." He grins and I can't help but smile back. I follow him, thinking of what Gale told him. But the way Gale holded me wasn't normal. And it frightens me what he is capable of doing. Very much.

_**So yes. This is my chapter. Yes I will be updating don't worry. Hey I do recommend if you love the Hunger Games to read, The Divergent Series (Love it!) and The Maze Runner Series (Love it even more!). Yes yes I do. See you guys later. Love this song. "Because there's 364 more days, I might be smiling but you'll never even hear me say. That I like it in the shadows, counting down to zero just to start again. Oh what a way to start the new year." -The New Year by Parachute.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know. I haven't updated. When you review, try to not rub it in my face. Please enjoy...Chapter 9.**_

Chapter 9: Plot Twist Of Life

Me and Peeta haven't seen each in two days since his accident. I'm actually afraid that something bad has happened to him. Or maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore. Is it that? I mean I kissed him back. I do like him. Does it mean he does not like me back? A knock at the door answers my questions.

As I clean the guts out of my kills, there is a knock at the door. I hear Prim yell, "I'll get it!" I let answer the door, and I hear her yell, "Peeta! You're back." I turn to see Peeta standing at the doorway, with a brown bag in his hands. I go to the bucket of water to clean my hands. As I dry them, I approach him. He greets me with his free arm open, and I hug him. He suprises me by placing a kiss on my cheek. I blush immediately and he winks at me. I remember our kiss and redden more. He kneels down to Primrose and says, "Hey can you do me a favor, Prim?" She nods and he says, "Close your eyes. I have a suprise." She closes her eyes and squeals, "I love suprises." He stands up quickly to scoop me in his arm and kisses me right on my lips.

Once he lets go, I'm breathless. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a cookie kneeling back to Primrose. How he can change demeanor so quickly, I have no idea. He says, "Open your eyes." She opens her eyes and squeals again. As well-mannered I taught her to be she asks, "Is it for me?" He nods and says, "Of course!" She takes it and bites it. She seems so happy, it's a memory I will remember. I'll have to make it up to Peeta. She asks, "Oh my gosh, this is so good, Peeta! Did you make them?" He nods and hands her the bag, "All for you, and your sister."

She snatches the bag and runs to the kitchen. Before I can call out to her for being rude, Peeta takes me into his arms to pull me in for another kiss. This time I can muster a kiss back. I pull back and say, "Thank you." He pecks my lips once more, and says, "No, thank you." I blush and he lets me go when Prim walks in. She's eating another cookie and smiles at us. I ask her, "How many cookies have you already ate?" She pouts and says, "Not to many." I ask, "Primrose?" She sighs and says, "Peeta made like 30 of them. Let me enjoy, Katniss." She comes to me and I ruffle her hair. "Okay, Prim but take it easy." She nods and looks at both of us.

Peeta clears his throat, "Katniss, actually I came to talk to you about something private." Primrose says, "Okay, I guess it's my cue to leave." Me and Peeta laugh and he says, "I'll make you more cookies." She runs to our room, and closes the door. He takes my hands and says, "Katniss." I nod and look up to him. Looking as handsome as ever I ask, "Yes?" He says, "I really like you. Like really, a lot." I blush and look down. Is this how it feels for someone to say that they like you? He lets go one of my hands to pick up my chin. "Katniss, please say something. Anything." I say what has been on my mind, "Since, you didn't come back I thought you didn't like me. But I need to tell you that I like you too." He grins and says, "Thank you." I blush and smile like never before. He looks to the door and pulls me into his arms. "I have to leave soon." he announces. I pout and say, "Not yet." He presses his cheek in my hair and says, "Can I see you soon?" I nod and say, "Anytime. Just let me know." He nods and lets me go. He pulls me in for one last kiss.

"I had to see you again. I'll be seeing you later, Kat." I blush and he heads for the door, as someone knocks. He turns to me with confusion. I go ahead and answer. I open the door to Gale.

_**Okay, so that was Chapter 9. I know I haven't updated. I'm really trying guys don't give up on me or my other story. Love you guys, Review! Follow! Favorite! "Why you so obsessed with me? Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this." -Mariah Carey**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Art Of Fright

Gale stands at the door, with helmet in hand and black from working in the coal mines. He stands there with his hand behind his neck, slightly grinning. For the first time, I begin to see what girls see in him. He's striking handsome. He says in a husky voice, "Hey." I have no idea at why I melt when I hear this. "Hey back." I say shyly with a blush creeping up my cheek. I lean against the door, and he coughs to begin his short speech. "Look I wanted to come to apologize for the other day. With the whole thing about you and... Mellark."

And then I remember how furious I am about that. I grab the door and say, "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Go away Gale." He shakes his head and takes a step forward. "No, Catnip. I'm sorry really. I mistake what I see, I should know better when it comes to you." I take his words in. He tilts his head and gives me a sly grin, "So what do you say? Can you stop being mad at me?" I sigh, and shrug, "Why not." He smiles and comes over to hug me. I hug him, and hear Peeta's voice behind us, "I see you two made up. I'm glad."

I turn to him, forgetting he was there, and smile at him. "Of course, Gale has been my friend for years." I take a step back from Gale, and look at him. He stares at Peeta with an angered face. Gale says, "You're back, Mellark?" I look at him cross, and Peeta answers coolly, "Yes, Gale. I came to see Katniss. A problem?" I try to intervene, "Guys, I don't…-" Gale states, "Katniss, does not to be hanging around you. You Townie's are all the same! Well, you know what? You can't have, Katniss!" I'm stunned by his last remark. Peeta defends himself, "I am not like the others. You have no idea!" He comes close to me, and grabs my hand. He answers Gale, but looks at me while he says, "I want to be with Katniss." I look into his beautiful blue eyes, and he says, "And she wants to be with me." I smile at him.

Gale pulls me away from him, He says, "Don't be an idiot. Katniss is not stupid." I pull from his grasp on my arm and say, "Excuse me?" Gale looks at me, and laughs at Peeta, "You really thought Catnip wants to be with you?" I answer for Peeta, "Yes, I do. Is there a problem you don't want to explain?" He laughs at me and says, "You've lost your mind, Katniss. What lies has he been feeding you?" Peeta interjects, "I have not fed her lies. Besides, I can think she is very smart to know that I would never lie to her." Peeta reaches out his hand again for me to grab, and I take it. I feel steady with him.

Gale claps and says, "Wow. This is truly a surprise." I say, "Gale what is up with you?" Peeta says, "She has a right to choose who she wants to be with." I'm taken aback by what Peeta just said. I take a step away from Peeta and I ask, "What?" Gale beats it him, "When she really learns what you want her for, she'll know what I was speaking about." Peeta says, "And what she'll come running into your arms? You're a fool." I intervene by yelling, "Hello? I exist! What the hell is going on between you two that I have no idea of?" Gale says, "I want you, Katniss. Way before this idiot took an interest in you." I correct him, "Peeta is not an idiot." He scoffs, "Really? You think people are gonna give you respect, a Townie and Seam together? You'll just end up like your Mother, Katniss."

I slap him. "How dare you?" I ask Gale. Peeta at this point is holding me back, as I yell at him, "Don't speak of my mother and father! You lost a parent too." He holds his cheek and says, "You know what? It's no use talking to you, Katniss. Just know that this will not end well." With that I say, "Leave Gale." He nods and says, "With pleasure." He leaves and Peeta says, "I need to leave now, Katniss. I'm so sorry." I rush him out of my house, "Go! Before you get in trouble." Peeta leaves and I ponder on what just happened.

Prim brings me back to life. "Katniss?" she asks. I turn to her, she just heard everything. She says, "Is Gale going to separate you and Peeta?" I sigh and decide that I cannot lie to Prim. "I have no idea, Little Duck."

…

After a few weeks, a announcement makes my life change. We sit at the table about to eat our dinner. when a knock at the door stops us. I get up and look at my mother confused, I walk over to the door, to see a Peacekeeper standing at the door, I believe it is Cray but when this man removes his helmet, he reveals he is new. He says curtly with a sinister voice, "Good afternoon, I am your new Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread. I have record of a Ms. Katniss Everdeen living here?" I state, "Yes, that would be me." He asks, "You are 16? Am I correct?" I nod and say, "Yes, what is this about?" He orders the Peacekeepers behind him, "Take her." I panic as they grab my arms. I protest, 'Let me go!" Thread says, "Please do not get scared this is a new protocol." He turns to my mother, "There is a new rule to be announced at the square where it will be announced."

The Peacekeepers escort me with my Mother and Prim following behind us closely. I see other houses in the Seam and Town, having their children out and escorted. I witness as they tear Leevy from her little brother. They take us to the square where there are many familiar faces from school I see. In a roped area, the Peacekeepers guard 16 year olds, girls and boys. I'm placed in the roped area. The area is crowded with scared girls and boys like me Town and Seam. I hear a voice behind me, "Katniss!" I see Madge, and she pushes people to get to me. She reaches me and I hug her, I would have never known they would have her here. I ask her, "Madge, what is going on?" She says, "I have no idea. All I know is that I was the first to be brought here." I turn around and look around. I see all 16 year olds panicking talking to each other. I see Peeta barely being introduced into the area. He sees me immediately and makes his way to me. We have been trying to see each other at least once a week.

I embrace him as he reaches me. He asks, "What is going on, Kat?" I say, "I have no idea. I thought Magde would know." I turn to Madge and she says, "No, Katniss I have no idea," We turn as the microphone on the stage brings us back. Peacekeeper Thread stands there, waiting for the crowd to calm. He turns to our parents and announces, "I am the New Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread. I am here to protect the district and coerce a new rule. Since your district is the smallest, I have been sent with instructions from the Capitol to re-populate it." He points to us the sixteen year olds. "You see, for now and on, every year if your children are of age of 16, they must be married off and conceive a child in a month." Around the square, come a series of gasps. I gasp myself and Peeta holds my hand tightly. He keeps announcing, "You will all be in charge on who your children will marry But you only have 48 hours to choose who they will marry. Two days from now, your children will arrive with their partner and sign the marriage papers at noon. Anyone who is 16 and not married, will be found and executed. So from this point on you have 48 hours to find someone who will marry your children. They have one month to conceive a child. May the odds be in your favor." With that Peacekeepers come in the area and begin taking us one by one to escort us home.

Peeta says in a hurried voice before they reach us, "We must get married, Katniss." I shake my head, "But Peeta-" He cuts me off, "We must. I'm not letting you go." I don't have a chance to say anything because they're taking him away. I yell, "Peeta!" He yells back, "Go home, Katniss! I'll be there soon!" A peacekeeper takes me and I walk escorted to my home. My mother and Prim are already there. I walk inside and close the door, They embrace me, and my mother says, "We need to marry you off, Katniss." I say shakily, "Mom, I want to marry-" A sharp knock at the door, stop my sentence and my mother goes to open it. It is Gale. I haven't spoken to him in weeks. He turns to my mother and says, "I'll marry Katniss, Mrs. Everdeen."

…..

So that's Chapter 10. Damn that was a long chapter. Don't forget to Review! Favorite! and Follow! "She thought that love was gonna fight. She thought that love was gonna take her home. She thought that love was gonna save her. But love just never showed." Philadelphia by Parachute.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mwahhhaahah! I got reviews! And you know what? You need to stick with me if you want to know their fate. So here is... Chapter 11.**_

Chapter 11: The Ultimate Decision

I immediately object, "No!" My mother looks at me incredulously. Gale speaks, "Katniss-" My mother cuts him off scolding me, "Katniss, do you not see what Gale is saying? He is willing to marry you!" I object, "And I won't marry him." My mother pleads, "Who will you marry then, Katniss? What are you going to do? Do you think anyone else will marry you? Who will, Katniss?!" I yell at her, "I will not marry, Gale. That is my decision." She says the words that break me, "That is not your decision."

I gasp out loud. "I can't believe you, Mother! After I'm the one who took charge of this family!" She scolds, "And I am your mother! I know what is good for you!" I talk back, "You don't know what is good for you, even if it hit you in the face." She comes so close to me and she grips my arm. She yells at me and says, "I am your mother! You're going to speak to me in a corrective manner." And she slaps me. Gale intervenes between us and holds my mother, "Mrs. Everdeen, this is not necessary." She pulls back and the knock at the door makes her compose. She goes over to open it.

Gale comes up to me, placing his hands on my forearms. He whispers, "Please, Katniss. This is good for us. Please, do this." I push him away, "No, I will not marry you." My mother opens the door and asks, "Peeta?" I look over at the door and say, "Peeta." I rush over to him, but his words stop me in my tracks, "No, Katniss. Marry him." The winds knocks out of me, "What?" Peeta, looking down says, "We can't get married." I shake my head, "You just said we would." He shakes his head, and looks me in the eyes. I gasp to his eye becoming purple and a cut lower lip. I reach him, and hold his face lightly. "What happened to you?" I demand. He shakes his head and says, "Don't worry about me." I demand, "I need to know, Peeta!" My mother pleads, "What is going on?"

Peeta holds my hand, and says to my mother, "Mrs. Everdeen, I'm sorry for causing a scene at your home, but I came to say goodbye to Katniss." I shake my head, "No, you can't do this. Peeta!" He shakes his head and says, "I've been married off to the mayor's daughter, Madge." I gasp. I break inside. I say, "No…" He shakes his head, and grabs my face in his hands, He pleads, "Look at me." I look up and he says, "I love you, and only you. I… I'll love you, forever and always." He kisses my lips, the sweetest he's ever given to me, and pulls back, tears streaming down his face. He says, "I love just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." I shake my head, as he lets go of my hand and takes a step back. He looks over to Gale, "Please take care of her." Gale responds, "I will."

Peeta begins to walk away, but he can't leave me. He said he would never. I see him begin to walk away, and I'm getting desperate. I realize it. I love him, and I'm in pain. I know I shouldn't believe myself but I've fallen in love with Peeta Mellark. I say out loud, "I love you, Peeta." He stops and turns around. He smiles and says, "I love you too." I stand there shocked to see him keep walking. I stay there until he is out of my sight. My mother comes behind me, and touches my shoulder. I brush her off roughly, and she apologizes, "Katniss, I had no idea, darling." I turn to her as she says, "You need to marry, Gale, Katniss." I scoff, and she says, "Darling, you'll learn to love him. Forget everything that happened to you, and start off new." Did she just say that? I turn to her, "Did you just see what just happened? Did you see that Peeta, my love, left me? Did you just see that I have to be forcibly married? Do you not understand? Everything I never wanted to happened just came crashing down on me. I never wanted this." She looks down and I say, "I need to go to bed."

Gale asks, "Katniss?" I respond, "Yes?" He says, "Please think about it. Let me know soon." I sigh and roll my eyes. As I begin walking to my room, my mother says, "This is good, Katniss. Please take the chance." Gale leaves as soon as possible. And we leave dinner there. I lay in my bed, with Prim aside me. I sit up and think of how fast my life has changed. Prim wakes me out of my thoughts, "Katniss?" I look over to her, and say, "Yes, Little Duck?" She says, "I know you love, Peeta." I smile and bring her close to me. I sigh and she says, "You need to take this chance, Katniss. I know it sounds crude but you need to go with Gale. Peeta wants this. Take that in consideration. Peeta wants you to do this." I cry silently and she says, "It's okay to cry, Katniss. Everything will get better." I nod and she goes to bed.

I stay up a little longer, and finally think of my decision. I have to marry Gale.

….

_**So there was Chapter 11. Yes, guys this was her fate. But if you stay with me, you'll see changes, and more and more. Please Review! Follow! Favorite! "My heart is like a love it more when it's broke in. Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna? Yeah!" -Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for reviewing. Please Review again. Enjoy Chapter 12.**_

Chapter 12: This Is Just A Dream

I awake up the next day to see Prim not there. I look out the window and realize it is late. I get up and dress into some clean pants and a green shirt. Lacing up my boots, a knock at the door brings my attention. I look up to see Prim standing there, cookie in hand. I tear up from seeing Peeta's beautiful cookies. I can't get over this. Prim sees me and says, "It's gonna be fine. Katniss, you just need to give thanks that he gave you a good time in life." I nod and she says, 'Let's go to the kitchen to have breakfast." I follow her and see that she has cleaned the house.

My mother stands at the sink, cleaning her hands. She hears us and turns around. I ignore her and I sit at the table. She comes to us with a warm porridge and she takes a seat next to me. She opens her mouth to say, "Katniss, I-" I stop her and answer her truthfully, "I'll marry Gale, Mother." She sighs of relief. And says, "I'll see Hazelle to tell her to bring her family to dinner." I nod and try so hard not to cry. She sees this and says, "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't know about you and Peeta." I shake my head, "It's done. Just gone. Please don't bring it up." She nods and her and Prim dig in to breakfast. I have lost my appetite, and my mother says nothing. She announces that she will leave to buy certain items for tonight and will talk to Hazelle. I nod and she takes Prim with her. Prim hugs me before she goes whispering in my ears, "Don't do anything stupid."

They leave and then I decide I have to go hunting. I gather my belongings, and began walking towards the woods. I cross the electrified fence. I begin walking towards my destination, making it to the rock where Gale and I meet on Sundays. I take a seat and breathe in the refreshing air. I look out into the vast forest and see a blue bird with its babies in its nest. Innocent that they can live free. The thought of this makes me cry once again. I can´t be free. I´ll never be with him. I actually thought this could work out.

Sitting there, I hear a crunching of leaves. I pick up my bow and arrow, loading the deadly weapon. I turn slowly, knowing it can't be Gale. He´s working at the mines right now. I turn and prepare to launch when I see him. He says, ¨Would you really shoot me, Love?" I let go of my possessions, and throw myself at him, running into his open arms. He holds me tight spinning me around, and then stops us to kiss me. I kiss him deeply, and then cry tears of joy. I thought he left me. I tell him, "I thought you really left me, Peeta." He shakes his head and kisses my nose. He says, "Oh no, I just needed you to believe that I couldn't be with you. Have you agreed to marry Gale yet?" I nod and he sighs, "You know I love you." I nod and kiss him briefly.

He says, "I needed to be with you. So when I was working in the bakery, I sau you make your way towards the woods. I told my father I needed time alone and I ran out following you. I was walking in this place and I heard you crying I had to come quickly. And now I'm here." I laugh, "I'm glad." He says, "I can't let you go." I whisper, "Me neither." He kisses me again. He then lets go and says, "I want to spend all the time with you." I decide he is the one I want to take him to the lake. I say, "Why don't I take you to my father's lake?" He raises his eyebrows, "Reall.y?" I nod and he follows my lead.

…..

We arrive at the lake with Peeta all sweaty, but alive. He says,"Wow." I look at his reaction and I know it's the same reaction when I came to this place for the first time too. I show him around and we look at the cabin. I begin towards it and Peeta says, "Wait! Somebody can live here, Kat!" I shake my head and say, "No, Peeta. This is mine and my father's cabin. Enter." I walk into the cabin, a little dusty because I haven't been here in some time. It's still as we left it. A bed of needles covered with a soft blanket and a pillow. The wide fireplace, a table, and the small rocking chair my father made. Peeta seems marbleized by all of this. He says, "This is nice." I nod and he takes my hand. He looks at the fireplace, "Can I build a fire?" I nod and he takes his baker skills and start a fire with sticks and rocks. I sit on the bed of needles, watching him and he turns to me when the fire is created. He grins at me, "I did it." I laugh at him, for he looks like a little boy. He smiles and comes next to me lying, and pulling me into his arms. I lay next to him, and he says, "I feel like this is a dream. Just an awful dream." I say, "Let me make it better."

I lean into kiss him. He pulls me closer kissing me deeply. Our kisses intensify and he lets go abruptly. I open my eyes and see him crying. He sobs, "I can't do this, Katniss. I can't let him have you. I love you, and only you." I speak something I never thought I would say, "Peeta, I'm yours." He shakes his head, "No! Tomorrow you will be his. And I can't do anything!" I kiss him to stop his rant. He kisses me, then says, "Katniss. I can't-" The words leave my mouth before I can stop them, "Make love to me, Peeta." And honestly ever since Peeta came into my life I felt like he was the one, the one my father helped put before me. He says, "Are you sure we should do this? Do you want this?" I nod and ask, "Do you?" He chuckles, "I've wanted you for so long, Katniss." He pulls me closer, his nose caressing mine, I say, "Kiss me."

….

_**So this was Chapter 12. This is crazy everyone is like, "She needs to stay with Peeta!" Well guess what...I won't be a spoiler and you'll have to find out. Muahaha. Review, Follow, and Favorite! Take your time if you like to read my other story please, "You've Always Had My Heart." "Then they handed her a folded up flag. And she held on to all she had left of him. Oh, and what could have been. And then the guns rang one last shot. And it felt like a bullet in her heart." Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is Chapter 13. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 13: Love Story

"God, I love you." Peeta tells me. After our lovemaking, Peeta and I lay next to each other, watching the fire waiting. Waiting for the moment where we will have to let go. Peeta confesses, "I fell in love with you on the first day of school." I'm amazed. I ask, "Are you serious?" He nods and kisses my nose, "Of course, you were wearing a red plaid dress, and your hair was in two ponytails, instead of one." I gasp of amazement of how real that is. He continues, "The teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley Song. And your hand shot straight up, and she put you on a stool, and you sang. I swear all the birds stopped to listen. And I knew, that I was a goner for you, Katniss." I try to hold in my tears, but they flow, "Peeta we were five." He shakes his head and gives me a chaste kiss. "I was in love and I didn't even know it." he says. "I never had the nerve to talk to you. And once that day came, I could never let my mother lay a finger on you. I told myself to man up and stop being a coward. So yes, I would do anything for you." I register his words and hold them tight. I lean on an elbow and look at him, "You were never a coward. You were everything a man can be, you are everything a man can be." He smiles and says, "Do you have to leave?"

I look out the window and see the sun is beginning to set. I sigh and say, "Yes, I have to leave Peeta. But you know I love you." He nods and kisses my lips lightly. We get up to change and extinguish the fire. As we begin to pack up, he stops me and picks my chin up for a kiss. He lets go and says, "This will be our place now. Will you allow it?" I take it in consideration, this was my dad's and I's, but Peeta and I need somewhere to meet. I nod and say, "I'll allow it." He smiles and takes my hand leading me out of the cabin. As we begin to walk back to District 12, I warn, "Peeta we must move fast to make it before sunset." He nods and picks me up surprising me by flinging me over his shoulder. Some how, I end up squealing, such a weird sound of me. He chuckles and says, "That sound coming out of your voice is so beautiful to hear." And he begins to jog. I hit his back, "Peeta! What are you doing?" He says through huffs, "Loving you." I roll my eyes and enjoy the ride.

….

We make it in no time back to the fence. Peeta sets me down and he stares at me intensely. I ask, "What are you staring at?" He smiles and says, "You. After we made love, you were glowing, and I'll never get that out of my head." I blush and look down. He picks up my chin, "I love you and everything of you." He seals his vow with a kiss. I repeat, "I love you." He grins and I hug him and kiss him deeply before saying, "We must meet again. I don't care if we're both married to other people, I can't let you go now." He chuckles, "I couldn't agree more." He kisses me one last time and we depart.

As I begin my trek home, I remember my fatal decision of marrying Gale. I stand in front of my door step and hear the commotion inside already. I take a deep breath, but the tears begin to form. I whisper, "How I wish this nightmare would be over." I sigh and open the door. My mother and Mrs. Hawthorne are talking, Prim and Rory are in the corner looking at our plant book, and Vick and Posy play together. My mother sees me, "Katniss! Come on, Honey! We have to get you ready, Gale will be here soon." I nod and say, "Okay." With a fake smile, Mrs. Hawthorne comes to me and says, 'I always considered you my daughter already, Katniss." They take me upstairs where Mother already has drawn a bath, and set out one of her old dresses to wear.

I tell her I will bathe alone and with a reluctant smile she agrees. I take my time washing my body and quietly drowning my tears. My mother knocks, "Are you ready yet?" I wipe my tears and say, "Yes." My mother helps me dress in a pink dress and pins my hair back letting it down. I force myself not to cry at the fact that Peeta loves my hair down. Mrs. Hawthorne compliments me much, and we head downstairs. Prim comes running to me saying I look beautiful. Rory comes up to me and says, 'You look very nice, Katniss." I say, 'Thank you." Then there is a knock at the door. My heart begins to beat rapidly in panic. I know it is Gale.

My mother and Mrs. Hawthorne exchange quiet, joyful cheers. My mother looks at me and says, "Katniss, you must answer the door." I nod and take a breath. I stand face to face with the door and hold the door knob awaiting my faith.

….

_**So this was Chapter 13. So stay in tune please, I beg. Thank you to my followers who review and read. Please stay tuned. Review! Favorite! Follow! "That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet". And I was crying on the staircase. Begging you, "Please don't go" -Love Story by Taylor Swift**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nobody's Home

I open the door. Gale stands there wearing a white button shirt and pair of nice jeans, the best clothes he could have ever afforded. He smiles at me and stands there staring. How I wish it was a pair of blue eyes in his place. I smile forcefully and say, "Hi." He stands there as in shock, and finally gains the words, "Katniss… you look… wow. You look… amazing." I look down, and say, "Thank you." He says, "So, are you gonna invite me in?" I look up and say, "Yeah, of course come in." I move to let him pass.

His brothers and Posy all greet him. He picks up Posy as she runs to him."Hey, little girl. How was your day?" She smiles wide, "Fun, Prim gave me a cookie." He looks at the cookie suspiciously then at me. I shrug and say, "Don't look at me, because I haven't done anything." Prim swoops in dancing and offers a cookie to Gale, "I got them at the bakery from selling goat cheese from Lady." He backs off and says, "No thank you, Prim." She shrugs and turns to wink at me. I sigh of relief. Mrs. Hawthorne and my mother come in to kiss Gale on the cheek as he lets go of Posy.

"Come on Gale, we made a delicious dinner." My mother recalls. He says, "Oh, yes." He turns to me, "Katniss?" He holds out his hand for me to take. And I look at it. Why don't I just turn and run? Why don't I go and get Peeta and we'll live in the woods together? But then I look around, my family needs me. I can't leave. I smile and take his hand, just remembering that this is for Peeta. Gale leads me to the table, and holds out a chair for me. I take a seat and he sits next to me.

Mrs. Hawthorne and Prim serve the soup. Everyone chatters, I feel someone watching me. I look up to see a pair of old worn out blue eyes, my mother. She looks at me sympathetically mouthing, "I'll get better." I look down once more. As our plates are served we begin eating, but not before my mother says, "Everyone as you must know this dinner is in honor of Gale's and Katniss' marriage." I force a smile and I feel Gale's hand snake under the table to hold on top of mine. I tense up and he feels it. Everyone go back to eating and Gale whispers to me, "I'm sorry." I don't know what exactly he is apologizing for. I say, "Oh, no I'm sorry you caught me off guard." He smiles and nods. I add, "How was the day at the mines?" He sighs, "Horrible, as always." I smile and pretend to be interested in his story. But my mind fills up with Peeta and this afternoon. How I wish he was sitting next to me instead of Gale.

Gale finishes his story and I smile, He then looks at me curiously, and whispers, "Catnip, you're glowing. What did you do?" I quickly answer, "I was in the woods all day." He smiles and says, "Let's go after this." I shake my head, "It's too late." He shrugs and takes a sip of his soup, "So, nobody is out there." I swallow if he only knew who was out there with me. I nod and then we keep eating. After he finishes his meal, he takes my hand pulling me up, then he announces, "Mrs. Everdeen and Mom, Me and Katniss are going for a walk." Mrs. Hawthorne says, "But it is late." Gale pulls me closer, "Mom, don't worry, I'm with her."

They smile and nod. We head out and we walk to the woods. Even at night the woods are beautiful. Gale leads me to our rendezvous spot. We sit and stare at the sky. Gale snaps the silence, "Catnip?" I look over to him and ask, "Yes?' He asks, "Are you actually ready for… us?" I ask, "Are you?" He looks up and answers with a smug smile, "Yes, of course." I nod and consider my answer, "Well, I was not ready for any of this, So I guess I'm just winging it." He sighs and says, "Catnip, I know I wasn't your first choice, but we could work." He comes closer and says, "We can live a good life. We can learn to love each other. Please try. Because Katniss, I am… so in love with you. And I want you. By my side. Forever." I become rigid. Forever? I can't do this. I start hyperventilating. Gale is full of concern, "Katniss? Katniss!" I push him away, "I'm fine." I quickly find a response, "I just… I'm nervous for our wedding tomorrow." He smiles and comes closer pulling me towards him, Oh no, no please no. His lips inch mine, "Kiss me, Catnip." I don't move, but he does. His lips touch mine and we share our first kiss together. I don't feel anything. I'm numb. His kisses would never match Peeta's. He smiles and I force one as well. I say, "This might work." He grins and picks me up to lead me home.

We go hand in hand back to my house. He drops me off and I take his kiss on my cheek. He whispers me a goodnight and leaves. I enter my home to see Mother and Prim cleaning. I ask if I can help even though I don't want to. Prim says, "Of course not, go and get your beauty sleep missy." I nod and head to bed. As I change, I remember Peeta. And the tears flow down my cheeks. Somehow we will be together. But in my heart, if he's not there, nobody's home.

….

_**So this was Chapter 14. Not so long as some other times, but I wanted to give my followers something to not get bored. Sorry about the updating. But I hoped you enjoyed it. "She wants to go home. But nobody's home. That's where she lies. Broken inside. With no place to go. No place to go. To dry her eyes. Broken inside." -Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Speak Now

I'm awoken by Prim. She shakes my shoulder, "Katniss wake up." I open my eyes to find them droopy and red from crying. I look over to my sister as she gives me a sad smile. She grabs my hand, "Hey, come on it's your wedding day." I shrug and look outside. My mother comes in and sees me. I take a look at her face and see that she as well has a sad smile. I want to burst into tears. She comes over and holds me. She doesn't say anything but caress my hair. She feels my pain. This is why I vowed never to fall in love. And look at me now crying over Peeta. Prim wipes my tears with her cloth. I calm down and whisper, "Okay, I'm ready." My mother says quietly with a shy smile, "Then lets get you ready."

I take a bath in rose petals my mother had gotten. She helps me brush my hair. As I emerged from our bathroom bathed, she takes me to the room. And there on the bed is her wedding dress laid out. A cream colored short simple dress. I shake my head and look at her, "I can't wear this. It's yours." She shakes her head, "No now it is yours." I put it on and let her recreate my hair into an intricate braid up do. She lets some curls at the side of my face and Prim hands me a mirror. I look at myself and for the first time I don;t look like myself. I look so mature. A woman.

I get up and hug my mother. She whispers, "I know this isn't the way you expected it to be, but you look beautiful anyways and I hope you take this lightly. Please give Gale a chance." I nod and we hear a knock at the door. "It must be Gale. We need to leave to the Justice Building." I announce. Prim goes to answer the door. She squeals, "Gale, hello!" He says, "Hi, Prim. Is Katniss ready? We need to move to the Justice Building now. There are Peacekeepers watching everything." I come out of my room and say, "I'm ready."

He stands there stunned. I'm guessing it's about the way I look. He gets his words out, "You look… beautiful." I smirk, "I've been told. Thank you." Gale says, "Mrs. Everdeen I will be taking Katniss and we'll be wed." She nods and we hurry to the Justice Building. As we approach we see Peacekeepers and two lines full of couples waiting to be married. I try not look for him, Gale asks, "May I take your hand?" I nod and he takes it interlacing his fingers with mine. As we assemble in line, we are being watched. My neighbor, Leevy is in front of me with another Seam boy I've seen. I look around and see people look at me and Gale and smile. Like they are laughing at us. I grip Gale's hand tighter, "Why is everyone looking at us?" Gale opens his mouth to say something but Leevy answers for him. "Because you both are getting married." she says. I'm baffled. "What?" I ask.

She shrugs and says, "We all knew it would you and him. Since everybody already assumed it would be you and him." I snicker in anger, "We are all getting forcibly married and all everyone is thinking how they knew that we would end up marrying each other?!" Gale hushes me, "Katniss, lower your voice Peacekeepers are hearing you, You've caught their attention." I whisper, "Of course I've caught their attention. I want them to know I hate them." He shakes his head and his lips turn into a thin line. He stares at a couple intently. I lean into him to see who is getting married off. And my breathing falters. I see Peeta signing his papers. He hands them to the clerk and another piece of paper. He takes Madge by the hand, and turns around I assume to lead them back to the bakery.

They come towards us. Madge comes towards me and hugs me. We don't say a word while we hug each other. Madge being my only friend understood my pain about getting married and not having children, She lets go to hold my hands, "Oh Katniss you look so beautiful." I smile, "You're looking as lovely as your always self." She smiles and I dare not look at Peeta. Madge says tells Peeta, "Would you like to say congratulations, Peeta?" He nods and turns to both of us, "Congratulations to both of you." I try to keep my face as emotionless as possible so Gale won't know. Gale says, "Thank you, you and Peeta as well." She comes over and gives a Gale a hug too. He hugs her back, not something i've ever expected of Gale. He hates Town people, and especially Madge. He turns to Peeta, and turns his head slightly to me. Peeta gets the message. He comes over to me and hugs me. I hug him back and I try not to make it obvious of our previous interactions, He whispers in my ear so only I can hear. "You look so beautiful." He lets go and says, "Congratulations." I reply in a emotionless tone, "Thank you. To you as well." He nods and takes Madge's hand and leaves.

I don't look back at them. I look ahead. I try to get past that one moment, where I forgot that I was marrying Gale, and not Peeta. I try to focus on how the line is moving. As we are the next couple in line, I feel Gale tense up. I ask him, "Are you okay?" He turns to me with a solemn face, "I should be asking you that." I say, "I am fine. Thank you for asking. I just felt you tense up." He shakes his head, and says, "I am okay. We are going to get married, we should be happy." I put on a sad smile as we approach the desk, "We should."

The clerk asks, "Names?" Gale answers, "Gale Hawthorne, and Katniss Everdeen." She pulls out these expensive papers, and asks us to sign, "Katniss Everdeen, you will know be known as Katniss Hawthorne, any other name you try using you will prosecuted, and taken into custody." I sign my new name. Gale signs his and the lady gathers the papers up and says, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne. You have one month to conceive a child." Her last words hurt me, for I never want children.

We exit the Justice Building, just in time for me to see Peeta staring at me at a far distance. He turns his head as soon as he sees me. I wish I had not seen him. Gale takes my hand and says, "Would you like to go Mrs. Hawthorne?" I don't even try hiding my sadness, "Yes." We walk hand in hand to our new home that is located in a region where the Capitol wants all the newlyweds to live. Reaching our assigned home, Gale asks, "Are you ready to go in?" I want to shake my head, I want to scream no, and I want to run. But I fake a smile and lie, "Yes, I am ready."

_**So such a sad chapter. I am sorry I haven't been updated but I'll try harder. Please Review! Favorite! Follow! "Don't say "Yes", run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. And they said, "Speak now." -Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Have patience, Matainer. There will Everlark moments in the next chapter.**_

Chapter 16: Breakeven

I step inside our new home. I hate it immediately. Don't get me wrong it is very nice, but it is too Capitol generalized. Gale says, "Well it's nice." I don't respond to his comment. He then says, "Well, let's go back to my home our parents our waiting to celebrate our wedding." I frown, I don't want to celebrate something I didn't want. He takes my hand and we exit our home and head to the Seam, towards Gale's house.

We reach his home where his mother and my mother are already waiting. I stop at the door and Gale turns to me stunned. "Katniss, are you okay?" he asks. I want to break down, I take a step back to collect myself. I take a deep breath, Gale approaches me holding my arms in his hands, "Honey, what's wrong?" I flinch at his choice of words. He sees the action and says what shocks me the most, "Look Katniss, were married now, so deal with it. I know you didn't want this but I saved your life. So why don't you actually agree on something with me, and come and celebrate our wedding because that is what our families expect of us." I say defiantly, "I didn't want this. I will not be what you expect me to be. And you have no right to tell me what to do." What surprises me the most are the next words that come out of his mouth. He comes up so close to me, "You are my wife now. You will do as I say. So know now that every decision you make has to pass through me, or I swear you will know the real me, Katniss." I back down, I've never seen this side of Gale.

He smiles, "Good now you understand. Now smile and let's enjoy the rest of our night, Love." He takes my hand and opens the door where all our family is waiting. They greet us all, "There they are!" Our mothers come close and look at me first, "Katniss, you look like you've seen a ghost." Mrs. Hawthorne says. I'm still in shock I compose myself. "Oh sorry I just wasn't expecting all of us!" I say to her with a smile. They cheer for us and we head over to the kitchen where our dinner is ready. Gale opens a seat for me and I sit quietly. He whispers in my ear for only me to hear, "Start acting better please. Smile." I smile fakely, and he takes a seat next to me.

Our dinner is served in front of us. Everyone digs in at once, I try not to eat so much. My sadness leaves me with no appetite. My mother sees me and gives me a sympathetic look. She says, "I think it is time to cut the cake." I ask diligently, "Cake?" She nods and comes in with a small, good looking cake with a masterpiece that I know it was made by Peeta truly. My eyes begin to water, and I try holding it in. Mrs. Hawthorne exclaims, "Oh what a beautiful cake! How were you able to buy it?" Prim comes to my help, "I went over to the bakery early, and Mr. Mellark gave me the cake for Katniss' wedding. He said she was a very helpful girl." Mrs. Hawthorne eats it up, and says, "Of course she is."

She begins parting the cake, she hands a piece to Gale first in which he gives to me, and he takes the second piece. He doesn't eat it immediately but stares at it knowing exactly who made it. He takes his fork and turns to me, "Eat Katniss." I look at him afraid of a small outburst he might have. He just looks at me, and I take a bite of the delicious cake.

As our celebration begins to end, I realize that me and Gale have to conceive a child in a month. I can't do that. I won't and with Gale, I really don't want too. We greet everyone a goodbye, and my mother stays behind to tell me in private, "Katniss, you need to conceive a child as soon as possible dear. Tell him to be gentle with you." I roll my eyes and answer, "Mother, I can't do this." she looks at me sympathetically, "You have too." Gale interrupts, "Mrs. Everdeen may I take Katniss home?" She nods and I turn to him, as he takes my hand.

We begin walking home and reach our destination. Entering the house, Gale lets me enter first and closes the door as he comes in. I start to walk towards a bedroom in the house but Gale grabs my arm, "You come over here." I gasp and turn to him surprised. He pulls me to the couch the Capitol provided us in our new house. He forcibly makes me sit, and takes a seat on the single couch in front. "You don't get to be selfish, Katniss. Do you know how much I wanted us to get married!? No because you don't care, but it's going to be different now. You will act like my wife and we will live happily together, because we love each other right?" I respond, "I can't love you Gale." He yells, "Yes you can!" I shake my head and stand up steadily, "I will not sit here and let you yell at me." He gets up immediately which causes me to sit down afraid. I've never been like this. He has a smug smile, "Good, now you know what is good for you, Catnip. Please at least care for me a little. I was your best friend. Now your husband. Now if you excuse me because we are going to bed." He leaves the room and I sigh.

How could this happen to me? All I wanted was to live a life where I was not jeopardized and could actually have a chance with Peeta. Now Gale is deciding my life for me. What has become of my life? Gale comes back and asks, "Are you not going to change Katniss?" I stand up and go to change into my nightgown, with the clothes my mother left me.

Coming into our bedroom, Gale is already in bed waiting for me. I unbraid my hair and he asks for my hand to join him in bed. I shakily take his hand. He chuckles, "Why are you shaking Catnip?" I blurt it out, "I can't Gale." He shushes me, "It doesn't have to be tonight Katniss, but we will have to soon. You do understand?" I nod and say, "Thank you." He turns off the light from the candle and I turn my back to him, so I don't have to watch him. That is the least I can do to respect my love for Peeta Mellark.

_**So this was chapter 16. A sad chapter for Katniss. Now thank your for reviewing Matainer, but don't worry the next chapter is all Everlark. And thank you to guest Jules, I hope you read this chapter. Follow! Review! Favorite! "What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces." -Breakeven by The Script.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Be Alone**_

I wake up to a starry night sky with dark clouds. It must be still before dawn, I trun on my side and see a sleeping Gale. I sit up and take a few moments to collect myself a bit before I get up and perform a duty a wife should do, or at least for me, a task that I would be forced to do. I get up and get dressed quietly in the bathroom, trying not to wake up, Gale. Taking light steps, I walk into the kitchen, and open the refrigerator to find an assortment of foods. I wrap up Gale's lunch together for his lunch break at the mines. However, my stomach takes an unexpected turn which leads me to the trash can immediately. I throw up the dinner I had in my stomach last night. I wipe my mouth with a cloth and wash my mouth with water. I look up to our bedroom to see if Gale awoke. Fortunately, he does not appear. I turn on the new stove and place some mint leaves with water to boil. Hopefully this will calm my stomach nerves

Just as I watch the leaves boil, Gale comes up behind me and asks, "Why are you up so early?" I turn to respond to him in the most polite way I could say, "I made you lunch." He surprises me by smiling, and looking into the bag, "Really? Wow. Thank you, Katniss. Oh well I mean, wife." My fake grin comes out again. He then asks, "Why do you look so pale?" I falter my breath, "Umm… I'm always pale." He shakes his head, "No, you look paler." I shake my head, and say, "You better hurry, or you'll be late." He nods and I lead him to the door. He looks at me and asks, "I need one more thing of you." I nod, "Yes?" He says, "I need you to go buy some fresh bread from the baker. I'm craving fresh bread, and I know we have a bit of money for it. So can you control your senses for some moments, and buy your husband some bread, without trying to interact with the Baker's youngest son?" I make a face of disgust, and responds with cruel intentions, "I guess, you know since I can't whore around with a man I used to love, until he was unlawfully taken from me. And then I had to marry you. I think I had suffered enough." He then makes a face. "I don't like your attitude you know. Why can't you just do as I say? Why do you always complain to me?" I place myself directly in front of him, "Don't you like me the way I am? I thought that's why you've been in love with me, for the person I am. Well this is me Hawthorne. You wanted me this way," He squints at me and says, "Just get me the damn, stupid bread, Katniss." And with that he walks away, towards the mines. I slam the door shut.

I try to channel my frustration, with cleaning the household, but nothing takes my anger away from my cruel future. Having a husband that I only consider my friend, to see the one you be with someone else, and the worst of all, having a child with the unwanted. I can't find what other obstacle I might have to face. I yell, I scream, I burst out crying. When I run out of energy, I finally lay down on the couch, trying to breath out my emotions. However, I know I have to get Gale's bread, or he will be very displeased. I compose myself and take a few coins, throw on my father's coat and head out to the bakery.

Walking to the bakery, I pass all the generic houses the Capitol had designed. Walking past the meadow, onto town brings me most attention, everything is busier, but with women only. Did this really make us more movable? I see a difference in the town. As I arrive to the bakery, and somehow I cannot bear to pass through the front door. So I take my short route to the back door, where all businesses have been made. I knock on the door and hope not to find the witch of his mother. However, I am given a delightful surprise.

Peeta stands the door, with flour in his hair and hands covered in icing. I smile at the man I love. He smiles back and unexpectedly pulls me into the bakery. I am taken by surprise because the first thing he does is kiss my lips. Cradling me, I now feel like I am home. I kiss him back fervently until I realize where we are. I push him back, "Peeta! We're inside the bakery." He chuckles, and his arms encircle me, "Don't worry, it's just me and my father today. He's in the front attending customers." I smile at him and confess, "I miss you." He puts on a sad smile and says, "I have missed you even more." I become frightened by our situation, "I need to leave before your mom finds us." He shakes his head, "No, she is with Madge." He makes a face at saying her name, which actually gives me a bit of pride knowing he is not happy with his pair either.

His light up, and he seems to have an idea. He says, "How much time you have on you before Gale arrives at your house?" I ponder and reply, 'About a good 3 hours. Why?" He grins, "Go to the woods. I'll meet you in five." I grin and he kisses me once more. I retire from the Mellark Bakery, and run across the meadow to the fence, to enter the woods. The thrill of being with Peeta in secret allows me to make a decision I might regret later. I wait a while and there's a rustle of leaves revealing a stocky build of Peeta. I grin at him and ask, "Weren't you working?" He answers as we walk, "I told my father that I felt sick and needed to go out. He understood and believed I had been sad, which I am. He called my brother from above and I left." I ask, "What did we come out here for?" He shakes his head in disbelief with eyes wide open, he says, "What are you talking about, Gorgeous?" He picks me up and twirls me around, responding in laughter, "Why we love each other? I want to spend sometime with you just like you want to spend time with me." I respond with a kiss, "Of course."

We retire to our cabin deep in the woods, where we spend our little time together. Touching, Kissing, Smiling, Laughter, Crying is what spend our time with. We talk about our day from yesterday, in which seems to infuriate him. "He treated you that way? Didn't he promise he was going to take of you?" I shake my head, "He got… possesive or something. He was not like this, Like if I was gonna slip from his hands or something." He gets angry, "What the hell? I left you with him because I trusted him! He is going to pay." I quirk an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and let him know we still see each other. I think no." Then another question pops to mind, but I barely get the words out, "Did you… you know.. with Madge?" He shakes his head and runs his hand through his blonde curls, something he does when he is nervous. "No, she wanted to. But I couldn't do it. I told her that that night just wanted right." I nod and respond, "I couldn't either, I was shaking in fear." He asks, "How are we going to do this, Katniss? I don't want to have a child with someone I don't love." I nod and say, "Same here. Let's just hope we can get through this nightmare together." He hugs me to him, "I want to imagine us to live in a beautiful place with our children, playing without a care, and us being able to be together." I agree, "I wish, Peeta. I wish, too."

I see the sun setting, and begin panicking. "Peeta, we need to leave now! I'm supposed to get there before Gale!" He springs out of action and begins to exit the cabin, as we run to the fence.

As we arrive, I am fatigued. Peeta asks, "Are you okay?" I nod and say through labored breaths, "I'm just so tired." He wipes the sweat from my forehead. "Breathe. Let's get you home." he says. I shake my head, "No, I need bread." He nods and we cross the fence back to the bakery. He enters discreetly through the back door, and comes back out with a loaf of fresh white bread. "Take it and go, before he catches you. I love you." I answer back, "I love you, too." I kiss him a goodbye and run towards my house. I take the back alley in hopes of not being seen. As I arrive my front door, I don't see any lights. I sigh in relief, Gale is not home.

I enter the house, closing the door behind me. I turn on the lights and find the person I least wanted to see. Gale looks at me and stands up. I try to explain myself as fast as I can, "Gale, I-" He cuts me off by placing his hand in order for me to stop speaking. He fully turns to me.

Gale asks, "Where the hell have you been?"

…

_**Wow, Chapter 17. Well I do say that in this story there is a serious change in characters, how and which characters are for you find out by keeping up with the reading. I am happy, I have gone along with the story, I thank all readers, all followers, all reviews, and all favorites, Thank you for inspiring me every time I write. See you next chapter. "You should be alone, Yeah you should be alone… alone with me!" Be Alone by Paramore**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I'm A Mess, In A Dress, Can't Even Show Up On Time

I stutter in voice, I need to find a lie. I lie, "I wanted to see Prim. So I did." He nods and asks, "And why are you panting? Have you been running?" I nod nervously, "Yes, I mean I had to come home and make my husband dinner." He doesn't buy it, getting closer he asks, "Why is the bread warm?" I shakily respond, "Well because I did not want you eating cold bread." He nods and says, "Okay, fine." I breathe in relief that he bought the lie. He comes up to me and wraps his arms around me. I stay there stiffly. He sniffs me and I know he knows something is off.

He asks, "Why do you smell like bread a lot?" I register my brain for a lie. I answer calmly, "I was in the bakery. You wanted bread." He shakes his head and stares at me coldly, "No, you smell like it more than usual. You were with him right?" I shake my head, "No, you're wrong. I bought you bread. Why can't you understand?" He turns to me rapidly, and is face to face with me. I want to hide.

He whispers, "If you're lying to me and I find out, you will regret that Bread boy even existed." I swallow in fear. I nod and he backs off. He asks, "So when is dinner ready… Love?" I grit my teeth and say, "I'm going to start it now, Gale." He leaves and I hear the water running. I start to make stew with whatever I find. My mind wanders to Peeta, and he is like this with Madge. No, he would never be like this. He would be gentle, loving, helping, and would never want me to do anything hard. Instead of Gale, who has become… unusual. He has never acted this way. He wanted to marry me, and now that he has me, he doesn't understand that I am not in love with him.

Gale enters the room, cleaned and rid of the coal dust. He smiles at me and says, "Look at you." I ask, "What is there to look at?" He laughs, 'You look like a real housewife." I become furious, "Is that some kind of joke to you? Do you ever think I wanted to be your wife, Gale?" He looks at me angry, "Look if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive." I shake my head, "I didn't have to marry you. I could have hid in the woods." He laughs, "And what leave me and your family behind? You wouldn't stand more than a month without seeing your precious Bread boy." His words cut through because they are true. I respond, "He wouldn't approach me this way." He comes over to where I prepare the stew. He whispers in my ear, "How sad he's not here. Because he is with Madge, making love to her and not you." I lose my control.

I push Gale away and throw a cup near me to him. He dodges it and the glass breaks. I lunge at him, and he stops me placing me to a wall. And the fearsome side of me loses balance and I cry. I cry because its true, he would never be mine anymore with Madge being his wife now. I was robbed a life I could have fantasized, but we are only 16 year olds and we never had our real lifes.

Gale looks like he won. "That's right, Katniss. Accept reality." He lets go and I wipe my tears. He turns to the glass and says, "I'm going to pick that up and you're going to finish dinner." I nod and I finish dinner mechanically.

As we eat, Gale speaks about his day at the mines, but I am in another world. I dream of Peeta and I sitting in a meadow, with peace surrounding us at all time. Gale brings me back when he places his plate in the sink and says, "Thank you, Katniss. Not only for the food, but for you putting up with me." I am taken by this statement he says. He comes forward to me and gets down on one knee next to my chair. He takes my hand in his and says, "Look Kat, I know I haven't been what you want me to be, but there are some rules we need to follow now that we are husband and wife. We need to be faithful to each other, and act like we are a team. Is that okay with you?" I nod and he says, "Okay. I'm sorry." I take in his apology, but how longer are we going to play this game? He knows I do not love him. But nothing in this life is free. I answer politely, "I forgive you, Gale." He smiles and says, "Why don't we go to bed, lovely wife?" I take his hand solemly, and expect to know what is next. I give my body to Gale for the night in order to carry an innocent child who will enter a world of pain and sacrifice.

….

After Gale falls asleep, I lie awake of what I have done, and cry. Cry because of my misery living with him, and having a child with him, not Peeta. While Peeta sleeps next to Madge, I am here sleeping next to Gale. I take a deep breath which causes my sobs to increase. I don't think I will be able to see Peeta after what I have done. He doesn't deserve me after what I have done to him. But nobody said love was ever easy.

So this was Chapter 18. Sad chapter for Katniss. Many of you want her to be with Peeta but the thing is not only Katniss is suffering, but Gale is also. What? Yes, stay tuned to the next chapter. And the next, there is a plot twist. Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites. "According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." -According To You by Orianthi


	19. Chapter 19

_**So no one ever gets a perspective on how Peeta and Madge are holding up... So I'll add that in, but in the mean time back to Katniss and Gale.**_

Chapter 19: You Can't Wake Up, This Is Not A Dream

A Month Later...

Katniss' POV

I throw up early in the morning, I didn't even know I could run that fast. I vomit all of the contents I had of last dinner. I hear footsteps behind me, then someone caressing my hair gently. "That's right, let it out, Kat." Gale says soothingly. As soon as I'm done, I lie down on the cold tile floor. Gale comes over and helps me sit up, while putting a warm rag on my head, allowing me to wash my mouth out of the vomit flavor. These seems to be the only times Gale has shown some affection to me, I know I don't really mind it. Gale asks, "Are you okay, now?" I nod, feeling less sensititive to everything. He nods and scoops me up, I say, "You don't have to carry me." He shakes his head and smiles, "Someone's gotta take care of you, Katniss." He lays me down on our bed, and tucks the covers to my breasts. He kisses my forehead and says he's going to get ready for work. I let him go with a simple nod.

My body begins to feel weak as the days go back, which is simply because I might know the answer to all of this. I might be pregnant.

I know I am supposed to have done this, but it's just damn difficult. How am I supposed to bring a child into this cruel world where they would suffer the same fate as me? I decide that I need to get Gale's breakfast ready. I walk carefully to the kitchen, while my abdomen still feels pain from the vomiting. I prepare lunch for Gale, while I hear his footsteps come around the kitchen. He asks, "Katniss, are you here?" I say weakly, "Over here." He comes around the corner and says, "Katniss, you have just stayed in bed." I shake my head, "I always make you lunch." He smiles and takes my hand. I warm up at moments like these, where he is not a complete jerk.

He says, "Katniss, I don't know what I would do without you." I pull my head down, I don't want to hear this. He pushes my head up with his finger by my chin, "Thank you, for caring for me." His words surprise me, he hasn't been so kind. He asks, "Would you let me take you to your mother? I think you might be... sick." I know his hesistation. "I know I might be pregnant, Gale." He lets out a shaky breath, and says, "Let's hope so. I have to go." He kisses my forehead and takes his lunch, he starts with a step away, but comes back a split second and kisses me. I am completely baffled at this. His kiss is warm, almost comforting. He sighs and lets go. "I'll see you later, Kat." He walks away, and I watch him walk away to the door. He opens it, and stops by the door to tell me, "I hope you get better." He closes the door and I feel my fingers still touching my lips.

What was that about? Why had Gale kissed me after all this time? It was just straight up awkward. I decide I need to take a visit to my mother, let her know that I might be pregnant. I take my belongings along with my father's jacket, and leave the house. Walking to my mother's I notice my surroundings for the first time. All the quarters look identical, maybe it's what was expected. I reach my mother's door, in no time.

I enter the house like I did before, because this was my home. I see my mother in the kitchen and Prim on the table, doing schoolwork. Prim spots me, "Katniss!" She runs up to hug me, as my mother turns to see me. She smiles as Prim hugs me tight. She as well comes over to give me a hug, "How are you, honey?" I nod and say, "Mom, I need to you to check me." My mother sees the concern in my eyes, and immediately understands. She nods and guides me towards the old bedroom we all shared. She instructs me to lay on the bed, and keep still. She comes over and lifts my shirt up, pressing slightly on my abdomen. I wince as soon as she presses slightly, she smiles. I ask, "What is it?" She says, "It's a symptom." I close my eyes and steady my breathing. _I might be pregnant. But I have to be pregnant._ She asks me to sit up, and instructs Prim to bring a cup. She comes back with the cup, and my mother instructs me to give her urine for a test.

I do what she orders, and comes back from the bathroom with the cup with my urine. She asks me to follow her to the kitchen where she pulls out a flask with some medicine. She claims, "I stole this from the apothecary, when I left with your father. It makes urine turn purple if you're pregnant. I take a breathe as my mother pours a drop in the cup. We watch as my urine turns purple.

I am definitely pregnant.

My mother and Prim stare at me. My mother asks me, "Are you okay, honey?" I nod and let go of the breath I was holding. I carry a child in me. Gale's child. My tears threaten to fall. Prim hugs me, "It's okay Katniss, you're gonna be a great mother." I nod and my mother says, "You might be a month already. They will have inspection soon. They only gave you guys a month." I nod and thank her, when there is another knock at the door, hard knocks. I walk towards the door. There stands a Peacekeeper, again. I flash to bad memories. He announces, "Mandatory: Everyone must attend at the Square." And with that they leave. I look to my mother, I ask, "What happened now?" She shake her head. My mother, Prim and I leave to the Square. We see the miners also come out of the mines, I spot Gale. And somehow he spots me.

He runs to me and says, "What's going on, Kat?" I shake my head. He follows my family with me along his side. We reach the Square and see to gallows. Someone is going to die today. Gale says, "This is mandatory?" Prim says, "They want to teach us a lesson, I just don't wanna see who it is." My mother looks grim, like she remembers this all too well.

We watch as they take out two individuals, tied and with a noose around their necks. They're going to hang them. One of them is the daughter of the carpenter, and the butcher's son. I don't get it, they didn't marry each other, and both are Town people. Peacekeeper Thread comes to announce with a grin to his face, "While inspection this morning, we had found these lovers together, next to a mill. As you must know, they are not married." I gasp, they are killing us for infedelity. "Anyone found with who is not their partners engaging in intimate, will be executed. You married one partner, if your partner cannot get their spouse pregnant, they are classified as useless and will be executed. We do check." I hear several begin to sob.

The carpenter's daughter yells, "You can't do this! I love him! This is unlawful!" One of the Peacekeepers delivers a blow to her head to shut her up. She cries in pain. I don't want to be here. I somehow look for Peeta, and find him in the crowd with Madge, but looking at me. He shakes his head. I know what he means. I take a look at Gale, I only see fury in his eyes. I take his hand, and he turns to me. He smiles a bit, but goes back to his grim self. They place the subjects on ropes, and let them hang. We hear many gasps. I look away. Gale asks my mother if he can take me home. She nods and I stay quiet the rest of the time going home. As we approach the Seam, Gale says, "Sorry you had to see that Kat." I nod wanting to speak. If they caught me and Peeta that would be us.

We reach our household and Gale enters after me. He asks, "Katniss, you haven't said a word are you okay?" I get emotional over what could happen. My tears spill, these hormones are too early to be here. I confess, "Gale, I'm pregnant." He closes his eyes, and sighs in relief. He holds his arms out to me, and I run into them. He says, "That's wonderful, Kat." His voice doesn't reach sincerety. Maybe he doesn't like this either. I disentangle from him, and walk over to the kitchen and wipe my tears. I decide to see what I could make for dinner. I boil some water to being a soup, while there is a knock at the door. I look over to Gale who was washing his hands out of mining sout. He walks over to the door, and opens to Peacekeepers. The check.

Peacekeeper Thread asks, "Mr. Hawthorne?" He nods, "That's me." "And your wife?" he asks. I walk over to the men. They intimidate every minute they stand. He asks, "Katniss Hawthorne?" I nod, and they pull out some type of remote contraption. He puts out a hand, "Need both of your fingers please." Me and Gale both do it simultaneously. He tests Gale first, his co-worker says, "Fertile." Peacekeeper Thread checks me now, there is a sound going off on the machine. His peacekeeper says, "Not fertile." I gasp, they have me on my knees in a second. I wince as my knees hit the ground while Thread holds a gun to my head. "What a shame, she was actually a pretty one." he states. Oh my, this is my end. I could have sworn I was pregnant. Gale is being held back by two peacekeepers, he yells, "Check her again! Check her again!" My tears spill. But one Peacekeeper steps in, Darius. "Peacekeeper Thread, please check her again." He glares at him, "If she is not fertile, you die too," Darius swallows and nods. I stare at everyone incredously, the peacekeeper keeps me on my kness while he tests my blood, he looks up to Thread, "Sir, she is fertile, and actually pregnant." I sigh and cry of relief. They let Gale go, and he embraces me.

Thread apologizes, "Sorry, must have read it wrong. But you are warned." With no other word, he moves to the house. I look around and see many of our neighboors watching the scene. Gale says, "Let's get you inside." I don't move, Gale carries me inside, closing the door behind him. He places me in the bedroom, pulling the covers to my chin. He squats next to me, and asks, "Are you okay?" I shake my head and he let's me cry. I could have lost my life. Gale caresses my cheek, something Peeta would do. I cry for him too. This might actually not work.

This whole law is horrible. I would get killed if I get caught with Peeta. We would have to be much more secretive now. My mind wanders into sleep where no one could hurt me but myself.

_**Okay well that was just hard to get through. I know I haven't updated well but I mean I'm not perfect. I'll try. Review please. I really like encouragement and criticism. Favorite! Follow! Thank you guys for sticking with me. {Gasoline by Halsey.} (BTW, really good song. Just listen to her whole album)**_


End file.
